


Cats And Dogs

by connorssock



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin, Enemies to Lovers, Get Together, M/M, Minor Violence, gun shot wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: The DPD trials an all android team of state of the art paired with tried and tested. Gavin worries he will be replaced while Nines just wants to get on with his job.





	Cats And Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhNoMyBreadsticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/gifts).



The unspoken wisdom around the precinct was, that if you were going to bring a new android into work, you’d better make the introductions to the resident androids (or rather, one specific cranky android) very delicately. If only CyberLife had gotten that memo when they blindly sent the RK900 model in, specifically to replace any derelict, outdated models the DPD wanted to decommission.

“Well, well well,” Gavin grinned without an ounce of kindness. “Fresh off the production line?”

He eyed the RK900 up and down with disdain as he sipped at his mug. Androids didn’t really need to drink, in fact it could be downright harmful to their internal workings, but Gavin had developed a taste to coffee and refused to give it up even when the technicians implored he stop the needless habit. He thought it made him seem more human -  self destructive habit like Anderson’s drinking and Chen’s smoking.

“I am the latest model built for efficiency in aiding police and crime investigation works. And you are?”

There was a hint of snobbish pity in RK900′s voice that had Gavin bristling. Before he could reply, RK900 scanned him and answered his own question.

“GV200, designation Gavin. CyberLife no longer makes parts compatible for your model so you’re a patchwork of make-do fixes that work because of wishful thinking rather than competent technology. I’m surprised the DPD were desperate enough to keep you on. No doubt I’ll be replacing you.”

Rage flooded through Gavin and he almost upended his cup over the front of RK900′s pristine white jacket.

“You’ll replace me when you figure out how to incorporate social protocols into your matrix. Though I doubt you could do break it into your programming even if you manually input the code line by line you stuck up prick,” he seethed.

“And I suppose you’re such an expert on social integration. I’ve accessed your personnel file. A string of partners, none of which could tolerate you longer than two weeks at most. A single human companion in the form of an Officer to keep you company most times and pull you out of trouble. Next you’ll be telling me you’re one of the original deviants.”

Neither of the missed the way Gavin’s LED flashed red. It wasn’t a term Gavin used often, in fact he avoided it as much as possible. In all of his existence he’d always known he was faulty, had a glitch that made him volatile unlike all other androids. The DPD kept him on despite it, putting it down to a temperamental, experimental code.

“A prototype that was never continued into a marketable model. Faulty right from the start.” RK900 stared Gavin down as he stood ramrod straight, military perfect posture and all.

“Like you’re going to be any better,” Gavin snipped but the fight had gone from him. RK900 had hit a nerve.

“I am the improvement. The RK800 line was the prototype and I am the finished product. Superior in every way.While you effectively ended the GV line before it even began.”

Gavin snarled, his cup came dangerously close to tipping. Before he could launch himself at the self-righteous prick in a feral way, Fowler called them both to his office.

They were to be the first android team on the force. An experimental combination of new technology paired with the tried and tested. No amount of arguing, refusal or bargaining moved Fowler and Gavin stormed from the room in one of the foulest fits of temper that anybody could remember.

They all hoped that given time, things would smooth out but they couldn’t be more wrong. The competition between the two androids escalated on a daily basis. Usually Gavin would leave his paperwork until the last possible moment and then hastily do the bare minimum he could get away with. It was no secret that when not on a case, he spent most of his time watching cat videos and drinking coffee. But he was such a staple at the precinct, nobody had the heart to report him. Fowler knew what he got up to, but Gavin got results when they were needed.

The morning Gavin strolled in with his LED conspicuously missing from his temple, people began to talk. He was the first android in active service to have done so and people muttered about it. However, his moods were still just as easy to read without the usually red flickering LED to indicate he was grumpy.

Productivity from him shot up with the arrival of RK900. Gavin worked through his backlog of paperwork, closed older cases before his partner could even get near them and smugly informed RK900 that his services were, yet again, not needed. He was a perfectly capable member of the police force without some fancy newer model propping him up like some geriatric, wonky kettle.

It had become the expected that when the two of them arrived at a crime scene, Gavin would hop out of the car as soon as he parked and set about surveying. RK900 would be slower in his approach and talk to the officers present before making his own circuit to assess the evidence.

“Hey,” Gavin called over, “hey Nines!”

There was an amount of glee in his voice as he prodded at something in the fridge. Cautiously, RK900 approached, curious about the newest development and the sudden nickname Gavin seemed to have bestowed upon him.

“Dare you to sample this,” Gavin prodded the slightly mouldy jelly in the fridge with a gloved finger and watched it wobble with glee.

“Why would I do such a thing?” RK900 asked and subtly scanned Gavin. “And when was the last time you entered stasis?”

“Because it would be hilarious to watch you lick it,” Gavin replied and looked over with a slightly manic glint in his eyes. “Stasis is for the weak. I had shit to do.”

After a moment’s hesitation, RK900 reached towards the jelly too. He carefully brushed against Gavin’s exposed wrist and forced a surface level interface. Before Gavin could jerk away, he got brief hints of worry, the need to look useful, panic that if he was outdone by RK900 then he’d be destroyed. They were such human worries, RK900 blinked in surprise and missed the scowl Gavin sent his way, filled with bitter betrayal.

The next day RK900 wasn’t quite as efficient as before. He even left work for the next day. It absolutely did not have anything with the tentative blossom of fondness that had seeped over the interface along with the exhaustion of keeping up.

After a few days Gavin seemed a little less harassed by life and his clutch on his mug of coffee seemed to loosen. If RK900 got him a coffee with a splash of thirium in it, nobody needed to know.

It seemed that the competition between the two of them settled a little. Gavin no longer charged bullheaded into situations without RK900′s knowledge. He still didn’t wait for his partner, but at least there was a modicum of acknowledgement that they arrived together and at least got briefed at the same time.

Of course the truce couldn’t last. While Gavin had taken to outwardly calling RK900 Nines, there were still moments where they clashed. Violently. One such instance was, ironically, the hostage situation that developed within the station. A group of suspects, brought in for questioning on a drug ring by a rookie saw the opportunity to get even. One of them grabbed a gun and held the arresting officer in a stranglehold, gun aimed at his head.

“Nobody move!” the suspect screamed. “Drop your weapons and push them to us.”

The precinct bullpen was helpless to do anything but obey and the other suspects grabbed weapons. Nines and Gavin exchanged looks. One looked exasperated while the other grinned sharply.

There was no way to predict the next few seconds. They both drew their guns, Nines dispatched of three of the suspects with precision shots to shoulders and legs to disable while Gavin took out two. There were still three of them left and Gavin charged.

“Aim for the human!” one to the suspects yelled and a shot clipped Gavin in the chest.

He stopped mid charge and looked down at the hole in his chest. The smile he turned his head back up with was cold as thirium soaked his shirt.

“Oops,” he said before launching forward again.

He quickly decked the stunned suspect and turned as Nines was advancing on the remaining two. Nines’ LED flickered yellow and a moment later he threw his gun up into the air. All eyes were on it, distracted from Gavin taking a running jump and using Nines’ braced body as a springboard. He followed the gun up and twisted midair to fire two shots at the suspects. His landing on the table in front of Nines was loud and he hopped off it with an easy smile.

“You fucking idiot!”

Everybody flinched as Nines yelled. He prowled towards Gavin, LED red.

“Is the last line of your self-preservation code degrading? They could have shot you in the pump!”

Nines cornered Gavin, his fingers brushed over the sluggishly leaking hole in his chest and they came away tinged blue.

“Gross,” Gavin laughed weakly as Nines licked his fingers clean.

“Your thirium is incompatible with mine.”

“So?” Gavin shrugged.

“You’re experiencing 37% thirium loss. At over 54% loss your systems will begin to shut down. Only advanced models can function with 70% loss. Not you. And I can’t give you a transfer,” Nines’ voice was softer as he bracketed Gavin’s body against a wall.

“I know,” Gavin replied easily. His eyes were wide though as he searched Nines’ face, ignored the LED flashing a harsh red. “Rather me than you. You’re here to replace me anyway.”

“You idiot,” Nine huffed out a teary laugh.

His hand linked with Gavin’s skin peeled back in invitation, completely oblivious to the rest of the precinct around them, the suspects being cuffed and lead away. A gasp went up around them when Gavin’s skin slowly peeled back, not as smooth as Nines’. It was a later upgrade he’d had patched in, originally he was never meant to have been able to pull his skin back.

Their hands linked and a soft blue light emanated from their connection. It glowed brighter with each second and flashed into an almost white when their lips met in a gentle kiss.

If anybody ever thought about replacing Gavin with a newer model, they were quickly dissuaded by Nines’ cold stare and formidable bulk towering over them. His loyalty to the precinct was never questioned but everybody knew that in his world, Gavin came first.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is still @connorssock but I'm exploring Pillowfort as @vaderina


End file.
